digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WarGreymon
WarGreymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, the Mega form of Agumon, and Tai's partner in the Anime series Digimon. He's a humanoid version of Greymon with flight-abilities. Like MetalGreymon, he has a virus counterpart in BlackWarGreymon. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Lex Lang (US) and Chika Sakamoto (Japan). Digivolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Botamon * In-Training (Baby II) - Koromon * Rookie (Child) - Agumon * Champion (Adult) - Greymon * Ultimate (Perfect) - MetalGreymon * Mega (Ultimate) - WarGreymon Special Evolution * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon = Omnimon Abilities War Greymon's weapons are his Brave-Shield (the wings on his back that can be used to block attacks) and his Dramon Destroyers (Dramon Killer), the clawed gauntlets on his arms. Attacks *'Gaia Force (Terra Force):' WarGreymon gathers energy in his hands which form a large energy ball, which he fires on his opponent. *'Mega Claw (Dramon Killer):' Slashes enemies with his Dramon Destroyers. *'Great Tornado (Brave Tornado):' Spins around very fast and drills into opponents. Note - In the US dub of Digimon Adventure, Terra Force was once referred to as Nova Force. Great Tornado has never been called Great Tornado outside of the Digimon Rumble Arena/2 video games, but has been referred to as Terra Force on several occasions in the dub. WarGreymon also has these attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. *'War Driver': He builds up energy in his claws and strikes the enemy down with them. *'Ultra Tornado': He wraps himself in a giant tornado of flames, sending smaller tornados outwards at enemies. Appearances Digimon Adventure Myotismon, an evil Digimon, had returned in a more evil form, VenomMyotismon. In accordance with an ancient prophecy, Tai and Matt allowed themselves to be struck with the arrows of Light and Hope from Angewomon and Angemon (the digimon of Kari and T.K., respectively), which gave Agumon and Gabumon the power to Warp Digivolve to their Mega forms of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, respectively. They were then able to destroy VenomMyotismon. WarGreymon appeared for the first battle with Piedmon but he was reverted back to Agumon by Piedmon's Trump Sword attack. The second time he fought Piedmon, he was turned into a keychain. WarGreymon appeared again to battle MetalSeadramon and, by using his Great Tornado attack, destroyed him. WarGreymon next appeared when Matt had been corrupted by Cherrymon and convinced to fight Tai after their rivalry had reached its peak. MetalGarurumon challenged Agumon and he Warp Digivolved to WarGreymon to protect Tai. In the battle with Puppetmon, the villain controlled WarGreymon using his control strings and forced him to attack his friends. After he was freed, he helped destroy Puppetmon's evil mansion. When facing Machinedramon, Agumon was energized by Kari's Crest of Light and so he was able to Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and slice Machinedramon. It took the combined efforts of the other Mega and Ultimate Level Digimon and WarGreymon to destroy Apocalymon in the last episode. Our War Game In Our War Game, a mysterious new virus Digimon began consuming data on the Internet. When he digivolved to his Mega form, Diaboromon, kept copying himself and launched a nuclear missile which would explode in ten minutes, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fought him. However, due to 'net lag from the hundreds of e-mails being sent by kids watching the battle on their computers, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon moved so slowly that they were easily defeated under the heavy attacks of tens of thousand of Diaboromons. The power from the e-mails of hope that the kids around the world sent re-powered them and they fused into a more powerful Mega Level Digimon, Omnimon the most powerful Hero Digimon on the DigiDestined's side. He used the Grey Sword on his left hand and slashed back all Diaboromons' attack back to them, eliminating most of them. Then with the Garuru Cannon on his right hand he fired four rounds and killed all the rest of the Diaboromons except the original one. Just before the ten-minute deadline Omnimon impaled Diaboromon's head to stop the missile exploding. Digimon 02 When BlackWarGreymon emerged in the Real World to find/kill Yukio Oikawa, Agumon was sent to stop him and with the new-power from Azulongmon, he was able to Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon. He & Tai confronted BlackWarGreymon atop Mount Fuji and they battled as Oikawa & company made their escape. The battle was fierce and destructive and completely equal. Neither could get the upper hand until Imperialdramon intervened. He later appeared to witness the last moments of BlackWarGreymon, whose death & noble sacrifice hit him hard. V-Tamer Org the WarGreymon was one half of Hideto Fujimoto's Digimon that forms Omnimon. X-Evolution In Digimon X-Evolution, WarGreymon is modified by the X-Antibody to WarGreymon X. Digimon World DS WarGreymon evolves from MetalGreymon. See also *Taichi Kamiya *Botamon *Koromon *Agumon *Greymon *MetalGreymon *BlackWarGreymon *WarGreymon X *Gaiomon *Digimon Adventure *Digimon: The Movie *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon V-Tamer Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family Category: Vaccine Digimon Category: Dragon Digimon